


invest in a proper heating system for your safehouses, kids!

by RatzeFlummi



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sharing a Bed, there were so many beds at the safehouse and yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatzeFlummi/pseuds/RatzeFlummi
Summary: Daisy had thought ahead, Martin noted, while both he and Jon were looking into the bedroom of the safehouse, which was fitted with not one, not two, but three beds.-Daisy had not thought ahead, Martin noted later that night, while both he and Jon were lying in their respective beds, shivering against the cold.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 14
Kudos: 348





	invest in a proper heating system for your safehouses, kids!

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis a birthday present for Ley.
> 
> Hello, Ley. Hope you like it.  
> I was briefly considering whether I should do smut, but these two weren't having it.

Daisy had thought ahead, Martin noted, while both he and Jon were looking into the bedroom of the safehouse, which was fitted with not one, not two, but three beds. 

Just in case, Martin presumed.

* * *

Daisy had not thought ahead, Martin noted later that night, while both he and Jon were lying in their respective beds, shivering against the cold.

They had noticed the chill earlier in the day, but had been too preoccupied unpacking and exploring the new environment to bother even looking for the heating element, and now they were both too tired to get up again.

Oh well, they could just deal with it in the morning.

The sounds from the other side of the room intensified and- were Jon's teeth chattering?

Maybe they couldn't wait until the morning after all. And it wasn't like they were bound to get a lot of sleep like this. But- Martin really didn't want to get up again.

"Are you okay, Jon?" He called out instead.

Maybe they could share body heat?

He would have blushed at the thought a- well, a few months ago, really. The last couple of weeks he would have mostly been annoyed. But now… It was fine, right? He wasn't- They weren't- They hadn't really talked about… But it was fine, right? Yeah, probably.

Jon's chattering teeth hadn't completely stilled when he answered "Fine, Martin."

Of course the stubborn bastard would say that.

But Martin was familiar with this game. You offered Jon comfort, Jon declined, and then you comforted him anyway.

While the Spider had never claimed him, he was still amazingly talented at manipulating people for their own good (and to be entirely honest, for his own good as well).

So he played up just how cold he was. 

Sometimes you just had to pretend to be the bigger man.

"Okay, but um… I'm not."

And…

"Oh."

It worked.

"Well, I suppose I could go look for that heater."

What.

The sounds of reluctant shuffling were audible across the room. Like Jon was about to get out of bed, but really wasn't happy about it. 

"Hang on, Jon. That's gonna take ages, and it'll be a lot harder at night."

The shuffling didn't stop entirely - Jon was still noticeably shivering - but it didn't sound like he was gonna get up any time soon. "Well, what do you suggest then?"

"Can you…" Oh, and now Martin was blushing. "Can you come over here?"

Suddenly the room was completely silent for the first time that night.

"You mean…"

"Please?"

He heard Jon's breath hitch across the room.

For a second Martin thought that Jon might turn him down with a scathing comment. But no, they were long past that, weren't they?

Instead, Jon finally actually got out of bed and took the few steps to cross the room over to Martin's bed, the corner of the comforter that he'd wrapped around himself dragging on the floor.

Martin scooted closer to the wall to make some room, and Jon cautiously laid down on the edge of the bed.

Martin wasn't having any of that though, and pulled Jon closer, until he didn't have a choice but to wrap his arms around Martin and bury his face in Martin's chest.

And suddenly the entire bed was a lot colder. Jon really hadn't been shivering just for show.

"You're warm." Jon let out a content sigh against Martin's chest, but then stiffened up a moment later. "I'm only making this worse, aren't I?"

Martin put a hand on Jon's narrow back to keep him in place, before Jon could even move to get back up.

"You're fine." He stroked his hand down Jon's back in what he hoped was a soothing motion. "It just takes a bit to warm up. And then we'll both be happy with how much warmer it'll be."

Jon grumbled a bit, but clearly couldn't argue against that flawless logic. "Right." He relaxed against Martin's chest, tensing up for just a moment, before he went boneless again. "You're only doing this for my benefit."

"Jon, you aren't supposed to Behold my feelings."

"Oh god, I'm so-"

"And I will have you know!" Martin barrelled on, before Jon could get lost in his negative emotions. "That I was also very cold!"

"Right…" Jon didn't sound convinced, but he also didn't sound like he was about to bolt.

"Right!" Martin agreed enthusiastically. "Come on now."

It took him a bit of contortion, but Martin managed to cocoon the two of them into the comforters without jostling Jon too much.

The bed warmed up pretty quickly after that and Jon seemingly didn't find any more reasons to protest, as he fell still on top of Martin.

Or maybe he'd just fallen asleep. It was hard to tell from the angle, and Martin didn't want to ask from fear of waking him back up.

Martin himself had a harder time of falling asleep. He was way too aware of all the places where he was touching Jon. And he was busy both trying to cherish the moment and being terrified that he'd move around too much, startling Jon awake or accidentally hurting him.

The entire situation was a lot more stressful than he'd thought possible, but it was also nice and warm, and his heart was soaring.

He looked down at Jon; The man's warm weight unfamiliar but comforting.

It hadn't been a question for a while now. Not really. But somehow in that moment his feelings were still clearer than ever. 

He l-

He pressed a kiss to the top of Jon's head, between the grey strands.

They had to talk about this. 

And they would. Just not now. Obviously not now. Jon was asleep.

But tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow they would talk about it like adults.

* * *

Martin must have drifted off eventually after all, because it was already bright outside when he woke up again.

Jon- He still couldn't tell if Jon was awake or not, but he was still draped over Martin's torso, breathing evenly, warm and alive, and so endlessly comforting.

Martin could almost get used to this. Almost, because Jon had shifted to the side, and his chin was now painfully digging into Martin's clavicle. 

He tried to be careful while he moved Jon closer to the middle, but apparently not careful enough, as whether Jon was sleeping before or not, he was certainly awake now, taking a deep breath and rubbing a hand over his face.

"Good morning, Jon." Martin ran a hand over Jon's hair and let it come to rest on Jon's back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Hm? 'S alright. It's light outside anyway, isn't it?" Jon made to sit up, but shrank back down under the covers when the cold air hit. "Oof. We really need to get that sorted."

"Yeah," Martin agreed.

Neither of them made a move to get up.

"Jon?"

"Hm?" Jon didn't quite sit up, but righted himself enough to look at Martin's face, bracing an arm against Martin's chest. 

Martin had no idea what to say. He had been planning on talking about… this… like an adult, but now that the moment had come, he had absolutely no words to say. Instead he settled on raising up his hand, curling his fingers around Jon's jaw, and stroking his thumb over the stubble on Jon's cheek. "Jon."

"Martin. I-" Jon hovered over him uncertainly, gaze flicking back and forth between Martin's eyes and lips. It seemed like he didn't find any words either, because in the end he just ducked his head and buried his face in Martin's neck.

"Yeah."

They would talk about it. Eventually.

* * *

Maybe Daisy had thought ahead after all, Martin noted the next morning, while both he and Jon were looking over the air conditioner, which was set to blast cold air through the entire house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I now live in a world where everything is fluff and ~~nothing~~ very few things hurt
> 
> Come say hi at [aaand-you-float-really-good.tumblr.com](https://aaand-you-float-really-good.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
